That Same Soaring Feeling
by ILuvRavenclaw
Summary: Harry and Ginny's walk around the grounds after that romantic first kiss. HBP SPOILERS, HG fluff. COMPLETED


**Disclaimer: I only wish I had thought up Harry Potter, but, alas, I have not. It is all Jo's. Her creativeness, my imagination...**

_This takes place right after Harry and Ginny share that romantic first kiss in the common room. We all wonder what happened on that walk around the grounds..._

**That Same Soaring Feeling**

_**A long walk around the grounds seemed indicated, during which–if they had time–they might discuss the match...**_

Harry pulled Ginny gently through the portrait hole as the celebration behind them went full swing. He could not believe that he had just kissed Ginny Weasley in a room full of people, with her brother right there.

As they walked down the staircase, Harry still gently squeezing Ginny's hand, Harry turned to her. He was shocked to see her deep in thought. Her brow was crinkled in concentration, and Harry could not think of her looking more adorable.

She realized he was staring at her and looked up in those green eyes. "Harry– " she began.

Harry cut her off saying, "We can talk about that once we get outside. I have a lot to tell you."

They reached the oak front doors and Harry pushed them open. As they stepped in the sunlight Ginny directed her and Harry's steps to the lake. She turned to him as they walked. "Harry, did– did that just happen?"

Harry couldn't suppress his laugh, "Yes, I do think it did. Do you want it to have happened?"

"Of course! But, Harry, what came over you? I mean, I ran up and gave you a hug, and then..."

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this. . . I. . . well. . . "

She looked him in the eye, and knew at once what was going on. Harry had, at last, started seeing her as Ginny, not as Ron's little sister. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand affectionately. "I understand. You finally saw me for me. And about time too!" She pinched him playfully.

Harry tickled her back and laughed. This was going to work out fine. He just hoped Ron would understand. "Ginny, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Why yes. I do believe so, m'boy, "she said playfully, imitating Professor Slughorn.

Harry was elated! He, Harry Potter, was now dating Ginny Weasley. He couldn't control himself. He stopped dead, and brought Ginny to him. Putting a little pressure on her back, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She pushed slightly back.

It was that same soaring feeling he felt in the common room. Harry had no idea how long he and Ginny were together, but once they came apart, both had guilty grins on their faces. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked around the lake in silence for a while. The silence, they both knew, was a mark that they understood each other.

Then Harry brought up the one subject that they knew they had to face: Ron. Both sat down under the beech tree. Harry leaned back against it, and Ginny against him.

He could feel her heart beating, her breathing slowly in and out. Slowly, absentmindedly, Harry brought his hand up her back and started stroking her hair. He loved the way it felt; smooth and soft. She looked up at him and beamed, her hand finding his other and holding it loosely.

"Ginny, what are we going to do about Ron?"

"Ron. Right. Well, he won't have much choice in the matter, will he?"

"He's my best mate! And you're his sister. . . he'll have to have _some_ choice."

"Not so long as I'm his sister. And remember on the train back last year? He'd much rather me be with you than Dean or Michael. He'll just have to get used to it, that's all."

Harry smiled fondly down at Ginny. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her warm hand lovingly. Ginny, in return, kissed him fully on the lips, and put her head on his chest.

They sat there like that for some time. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days. All either of them knew was that something good had finally happened.

_Eh, not that good, but it's how I would have wanted that walk to go. Please Review, but don't be too harsh. It was a quarter 'til three in the morning when I wrote it. _

_At first I didn't know what to name it, but then it hit me: That Same Soaring Feeling. It seemed right at the time at least._


End file.
